Some Unfinished Epic Adventure Time Stories
by XshadowswordX
Summary: These are some beginings to some earlier stories I wrote. Some will be FxPB romance, some battles, some Marceline songs, and more. Tell me in the comments if I should continue these in the future or just read them/ make suggestions. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! Hambo is back with some new stuff for you people!_

_Before I started writing the What Was Series, there was some short Adventure Time stories I wrote on my free time. Some were never finished, and that's what I'm bothering you guys about: I'm going to post some of the things I wrote on fanfiction. I want YOU GUYS to reveiew to tell me how you like them, what's wierd about 'em, and if I should continue them in the future. Also, if you guys send in any story ideas of your own I might just write, post and dedicate them to you! _

_Rules for suggestions:_

_They need to be in the rating range of K-T._

_No deaths, unless they actually happened on Adventure Time._

_I only write about couples that are canons on the show. You know, FxPB, Jake and LR, ect._

_I WILL write stories about characters in the Land of Aaa (gender-swapped)._

_I WILL write Marcy x Marshall Lee stories._

_More rules will be posted, if I think of them. Don't get p'ed-off if you hate one of my rules or rules, it's just what I can write without totally mucking up the story, sorry. Well, anyway, read on for my first story begining!_


	2. Story One

**Story 1- "So I'm Just Supposed to Love a Stranger?"**

The moment she stepped out of the emergency room doors I knew she had to know sooner or later.

And I was the only one who could tell her.

Princess Bubblegum meant everything to Finn, and she cared deeply about him, too. How could I tell her that he was on the verge of death, and there was nothing we could do? How could I tell her that if Finn did live, he would suffer a major memory loss that took away more than half of his life's memories?

How could I tell her that he doesn't even know who she is anymore?

Everyone was cheering for the princess' entrance, even though she was now younger. But it sounded muffled to me. The princess waved her arms in the air to get my attention.

"Jake!" She called as she ran towards me excitedly. My vision was blurry; tear covered eyes. "Jake, how are you? Where's Finn?"

I looked down and stretched my ears so they were long enough to cover my eyes.

"Where is Finn, Jake?" She sounded worried. "Jake, where is he? Jake? Please, no..."

I pointed my finger back to the ER doors. But I still didn't look up. The last thing I heard was the pound of feet running, the slam of doors, and deathly worried crying. I couldn't bear it.

I wish I had been deaf that exact moment.

======000======

"Grrrr... LICH!" Screamed Finn in pure anger as he charged toward a large menacing figure. Finn jumped onto the Lich King's shoulders and took out his beloved pink like-like sweater. He wrapped it around the villain's neck, but failed to strangle the evil force. Then he threaded it through the Lich's eye sockets and pulled with all his strength until, in his victory, heard a large crack. With that the Lich laughed hysterically, blasted Finn clean off him with green fire, and crashed to the cold floor of the abandoned subway... just dust and old bone.

Finn lay motionless on the ground. He wasn't lively, and there were no signs of breathing. Jake rushed the limp Finn and melted Princess Bubblegum immediately to the Candy Kingdom, leaving the Ice King alone and unwanted.


	3. Story Two

_Summary: One day, Princess Bubblegum decides to write in her "diary". We learn how she felt about Finn BEFORE turning 13 again... kind of. My thoughts, don't judge me!_

**Title: "Blue Notebook" (or just call it 'I Hate Diaries')**

I hate diaries.

So girlish, even though I'm now a thirteen year old girl.

That's why this is a plain blue notebook.

Even though everything I have is pink, this is blue... like his shirt.

Finn and I have always been good friends since the first time he saved me from that butt, the Ice King. I have always known he had a crush on me. Since then, it has been obvious to everyone.

Still, I had a small liking in him.

The liking grew more and more each time he rescued me, by then we saw each other almost daily because of Lady Ranicorn and Jake getting together.

Then it got complicated.

The Ice King "dropped by" in the middle of a world crisis. He kept bothering the two guys about getting permission to date me (eww), and then when he didn't get what he wanted, he froze my hands together and kidnapped me.

Then he dropped me into the Lich's well of power.  
>That's all I remembered until I was in the hospital, looking in the mirror. Staring back at me was a thirteen year old girl. That was me...<p>

Finn was my hero that day.

Oh boy, he really blushed when I hugged him when I got out of the hospital. He was cute. I blushed, too.  
>And so, being it's almost time for me to meet him to test an instant bath serum, I have to admit...<p>

I've come to like-like Finn, too.

And I hate diaries.

-Princess Bonniebel Bubblegum, now and forever Finn's damsel in distress.

_Kind of weird, but eh, like I said this was an early short story I wrote. Anyone want a story? Let me know! Warning: they will be short, like this or a little bit longer. Not to complicated; short and sweet. Get it? Thanks for reading!_


End file.
